Leo (Zyuohger)
is a lion Zyuman from Zyuland who, using the transformed King's Credential he was entrusted with, became , the Yellow Ranger of the Zyuohgers. Biography Life in Zyuland Sparring Back in Zyuland, Leo trained as a martial artist alongside Sela. At one point, the two of them faced-off in a tournament which ended with Sela defeating Leo as a result of him purposely not giving his all against her, thus throwing the fight, due to his chivalrous belief that the duty of a man is to protect girls and not fight them. Sela would resent Leo for doing this as it rendered her win an empty victory. Guarding the Link Cube Along with Sela, Tusk, and Amu, Leo was assigned as a guardian to the Link Cube, which had been left dormant following the taking of one of the six King's Credentials. As such, Leo was entrusted with one of the King's Credentials. Leo, along with Amu, was found by Tusk to be complacent in his task of guarding the Link Cube. Specifically, Tusk took issue with Leo's habit of staying up late which would result in him being tired while on duty, for which he harshly scolded him. Chou Super Hero Taisen Catching up with Amu, Leo and the others fought against the army of from the alongside various fellow Sentai Rangers and Kamen Riders. Life Received! Earth Champions Decisive Battle! Video game appearances Super Sentai Legend Wars Zyuoh Lion appears with his team among all Sentai in the mobile game Super Sentai Legend Wars. Personality Leo is a lion Zyuman who is usually calm, but has a really bad temper. He is sensitive to his surroundings and cares to those weaker than himself, which is his strength. In addition, his voice gets strangely loud when he gets excited. Family Unlike his fellow Zyumans, Leo never went into detail about his family. However, he implied that he possessed a great number of siblings rivaling the many revivals of the Saguil Brothers. Powers and Abilities * : The natural energy of individual Zyumen, they can bestow this energy upon other lifeforms to heal them via a King's Credential, granting the potential to unlock Zyuman powers as a side-effect in humans. However, this would come at the cost of the Zyuman's life force, thus shortening their lifespan. The process is also evidently irreversible. *'Disguise:' After being stranded in the human world, Leo is granted his own human form by his King's Credential which protects his identity as Zyuman. Following this, Leo can change from Zyuman to human and back at will. However, his disguise bears one exposing flaw in that he retains his lion tail. *'Sixth Sense:' As a Zyuman guardian, Leo can sense malicious presences such as the Deathgalien which are signaled by his tail standing erect. *'Intense Volume:' As a lion Zyuman, Leo possesses a naturally loud voice which he can use to create an offensive sonic blast by roaring. He retains this power in human form. *'Enhanced Climb:' In his Zyuman form, Leo's strength and claws enable him to climb with impressive speed. (In actuality, Lions are extremely poor climbers). *'Earth's Energy:' As a defender of all living organisms on Earth, Leo was bestowed with the Earth's Energy, which not only restored his damaged Zyuoh Changer, but also granted him superpowers, like: **'Superhuman Strength:' Even in their civilian form, the Zyuohgers together were able to punch back Shin Ginis. Zyuoh Lion Mecha *Cube Lion Attacks * : After pressing the trigger on the Zyuoh Buster to charge up its energy, Zyuoh Lion and the other Zyuohgers transform into a giant claw that slashes the opponent. During the fight with Amigard, Zyuoh Lion performed an alternate version with Zyuoh Shark where an aura resembling a beast's fangs manifests around the opponent and chomps the opponent as the two Zyuohgers first perform a jumping downward stab followed by a lateral slash. * : After pressing the trigger on the Zyuoh Buster to charge up its energy, Zyuoh Lion shoots a spinning cube shaped energy blast, similar to the Zyuoh Buster's normal projectile but larger and more solid. * : A blast is fired from the Whale Change Gun, capable of freezing in place even the most powerful opponent. - Instinct Awakened= In his form, Zyuoh Lion gains a pair of lion claw gauntlets that he uses to scratch his opponents as well as to perform a lightning charged super slash. Zyuoh Lion, along with the other Zyuohgers in their Instinct Awakened forms, is able to channel his power along with Zyuoh Gorilla's power into a gigantic fist that Zyuoh Gorilla can use to smash down onto the enemy in his attack. Arsenal *Zyuoh Changer *Zyuoh Buster Mecha *Cube Lion Appearances: Ninninger vs ToQger, Zyuohger Episodes 1-11, 13, 17, 18, The Heart Pounding Circus Panic, Zyuohger 26, 28, 29, 34, 35, 38, 40-43, 45-48, Super Animal War, Life Received! Earth Champions Decisive Battle! }} Plushie This plush doll was handmade in Leo's likeness by Misao Mondo, part of a set for each of the four Zyumans as a gift. *''The Zyuman dolls were released under Bandai's Atsumare! Zyuman Series.'' Imitations 's Zyuoh Lion.]] A fake Zyuoh Lion was created as part of a fake Zyuohger team by Bangray via scanning Quval's memory. He was defeated alongside the copies of Zyuoh Shark, Zyuoh Elephant and Zyuoh Tiger by the real Zyuoh Eagle. Behind the Scenes Portrayal Leo is portrayed by Shouhei Nanba. As Zyuoh Lion and in his Zyuman form, his suit actor is . In popular culture A Yellow warrior, extremely reminiscent of Zyuoh Lion, is part of the Zyuohger-esqe Getsumen Sentai Gekkouger which appears as a poster in the 2017 anime series |月がきれい||as the moon, so beautiful.}}. Notes *Leo name is derived from the Panthera '''Leo', the species name of the lion. *Leo is the first male Yellow Ranger since HurricaneYellow to have a male predecessor. **He is also the first male Yellow Ranger since HurricaneYellow to have a lion-themed mecha. **He is also the second male Yellow Ranger in an anniversary season after GaoYellow. *There seems to be contradiction about how he should deal with women. In an earlier episode, it's clear that he hates to fight women and given the option, he would throw the fight and let the opponent win than give it his all. However, in another fight, he actually had no problem trying to fight against Nalia. **A similar case occurs with Luka when the Zyuohgers battle the Gokaigers. *Leo is the first Male Yellow Ranger since Gaku Washio (Gao Yellow) to have a predecessor and a successor of the same gender. Appearances * Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger **''Ep. 1: The Exciting Animal Land'' **''Ep. 2: Don’t Underestimate this Planet'' **''Ep. 3: Want to Go Home but Can’t'' **''Ep. 4: Howl in the Ring'' **''Ep. 5: Monarch of the Jungle'' **''Ep. 6: Wild Present'' **''Ep. 7: Gho-Gho-Gho-Ghost Appears'' **''Ep. 8: Savanna's Melody'' **''Ep. 9: A Day Does Not End'' **''Ep. 10: The Most Dangerous Game'' **''Ep. 11: Animals Assemble'' **''Ep. 12: The Short-Nose Elephant'' **''Ep. 13: The Summit of Witnesses'' **''Ep. 14: The Dummy-Style Lying Thief'' **''Ep. 15: The Shiver-Raising Sniper'' **''Ep. 16: Finding Zyuman'' **''Ep. 17: Extra Player, Intrude'' **''Ep. 18: Etched Terror'' **''Ep. 19: Who Can Be Trusted?'' **''Ep. 20: Monarch of the World'' **''Ep. 21: Prison Break'' **''Ep. 22: Awakening? Is it Wrong?'' **''Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger the Movie: The Heart Pounding Circus Panic'' **''Ep. 23: Megabeast Hunter'' **''Ep. 24: Revived Memory'' **''Ep. 25: Unhappy Camera'' **''Ep. 26: I Want to Protect the Precious Day'' **''Ep. 27: Which One is Real?'' **''Ep. 28: The Space Pirates Return'' **''Ep. 29: The Monarch of the Monarchs'' **''Ep. 30: The Legendary Megabeast'' **''Ep. 31: When the Megabeast Stands'' **''Ep. 32: Double Sided Heart'' **''Ep. 33: The Grateful Cat Spirit'' **''Ep. 34: Megabeast Hunter Strikes Back'' **''Ep. 35: The Zyuohgers Last Day'' **''Ep. 36: The Prince of Halloween'' **''Ep. 37: Monarch of the Heavens'' **''Ep. 38: High in the Sky, Flying Wings'' **''Ep. 39: Calories and Necklace'' **''Ep. 40: Men's Aesthetics'' ** Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger vs. Ninninger: Message from the Future from Super Sentai **''Ep. 41: The First and The Last Chance'' **''Ep. 42: The Future of this Planet'' **''Ep. 43: The Christmas of Witnesses'' **''Ep. 44: Monarch of the Humans'' **''Ep. 45: Lifted Seal'' **''Ep. 46: The Immortal God of Destruction'' **''Ep. 47: The Last Game'' **''Ep. Final: Earth is Our Home'' * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Chou Super Hero Taisen *''Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger Returns: Life Received! Earth Champions Decisive Battle!'' }} References Category:Sentai Yellow Category:Zyuohgers Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai 3 Category:Non-human Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Non-Color Names Category:Sentai Feline-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Lightning-elemental Ranger Category:Sentai second-in-command Category:Sentai Rangers with Superpowers Category:Sentai Animal-themed Rangers Category:Zyumen Category:Super Rangers Category:Characters portrayed by Yasuhiro Takeuchi Category:Sentai Rangers not in Super Sentai Strongest Battle